Emily's Poison
by kickasscanadianmom
Summary: What does Emily do to Ian Doyle after he went after Reid.


Emily's Poison

I don't own C.M. or do I own Alice Cooper's poison, please don't sue.

A loud heavy metal song playing woke the tall Irish man. He felt numbness in his arms and realized that he was chained to the ceiling. His pounding head throbbed with the beat of the song playing. He looked around the cold room, there he saw a familiar raven haired woman that he both loved and hated. "Hello, Lauren" he said.

"Ian, how nice of you to join me." Said the cold voice of Emily Prentiss."I'm sure you are aware of the reason you are here. I told you that if you ever went after Reid, that I would kill you myself. But, you chose to do so anyway. BAD BOY, Ian."

Flashback

"Prentiss" Emily answered her phone to hear the voice of her boss Aaron Hotchner says," Emily, Reid is in the ICU, his break lines had been cut and he smashed into a telephone pole on the way home from work last night. Can you get to Mercy General Hospital? I called the rest of the team they are on their way in."

"I'll be there in 20 mins, Hotch" she rushed out the door and went straight to the hospital. Emily met up with Hotch in the waiting room of the ICU. "How is he?" she questioned.

"Reid's holding his own replied Hotch. He has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken arm and a concussion, he is stable."

"Can I see him?" she asked.

"The Doctor says he can have visitors but only for five minutes at a time, J.J. is in there now you can go next." Hotch said.

When J.J. came out she was pale. "He is sleeping; he looks so small, hooked up to all those machines. We have to find the person that did this to him, Hotch, we just have to.

"We will " Hotch said, we won't rest until we do."

Emily walked into Reid's room and almost fainted. He did look small and battered, his left arm in a cast, tubes and machines hooked up to him monitoring his heart rate, helping him breathe. She walked over to his bed and reached for his hand and held it. "Don't worry Reid, I am going to fix this she said as she kissed his forehead and walked out the door to start hunting Ian Doyle down.

End of flashback

Emily looked at Ian Doyle and saw pure evil. She would have no regrets for what she was about to do to him. "For every injury you gave Reid, I am going to give you back twofold, for every time he winced in pain, you will wish for a quick death" Emily promised him.

"I even picked out the song for you Ian." Ian heard the song clearly now, Poison by Alice Cooper, how ironic he thought.

Your cruel device

Your blood like ice, one look, could kill

My pain, your thrill.

Emily picked up the sledgehammer and brought it down with the force and the weight of her anger and broke Ian left arm, then his right.

I want to love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)

I want to touch you but my senses tell me to stop

"I 'm not going to stop Ian, I am going to enjoy this more then you will ever know." Emily said as the song continued to play.

I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)

I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, your poison running through my veins poison, the song continued on to say as Emily swung the sledgehammer at Ian ribs. Doyle passed out from the blow to his ribs. Emily paused the song long enough to throw a bucket of cold water on Doyle to wake him up.

"We aren't done yet Ian Emily said when he jarred awake she resumes the song

Poison, I don't want to break these chains. Your mouths so hot your web, I'm caught

Emily moved closer to Doyle, her lips hot as she asked," how do you like the web that you are caught in, Ian?" and the song continued to play

Your skin, so wet, black lace on sweat.

" This isn't just for Reid you know, Emily continued to say, its for all the times you touched me, all the times your hands ran over my body, it repulsed me."

I hear you calling and its needles and pins (and pins) I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.

"That's song is right though Ian, I want to hear you scream my name in your pain, not Lauren, but Emily. The way I screamed in pain when you had been rough with me." Emily picked up the red hot poker shaped like a shamrock that she had in a fire that was in another room and placed it on Ian's chest.

Don't want to touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in) I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison.

"Aww Lauren Ian gasped you have become such a bitter bitch. I am going to enjoy killing when I get free'.

I don't want to break these chains, poison.

"You'll be dead soon enough, Ian, so I wouldn't worry about getting free. Those chains are very sturdy." Emily walked over to the table and picked up a knife. She ran the blade down Doyle's chest then thrust it in his side, feeling the blood pour onto her hands.

One look could kill, my pain, you thrill the chorus played two more times.

Emily looked at Doyle again she smiled at the glazed look in his eyes. "Any last words Ian?"

"No" too bad. You should be feeling the effect of the poison by now, it was on the blade of the knife."

"See you in Hell Ian." Emily said coldly as she watched Doyle die.

Emily went to the hospital that night and held Reid's hand she whispered in his ear, "Its all over now, Reid, I got the man that did this to you; he won't ever do it again." She let go of Reid's hand and went to walk out of the room when she heard a soft, weak voice say "Thank you Emily."


End file.
